


Painted

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: A drabble prompted by the word 'paint'.





	Painted

It was a milder day than usual, the weather had actually been like this for the past three days, so Junkrat had seized the chance to fix up his body guard’s motorcycle. _Without permission,_ but seeing as Rat was always meticulous when it came to electronics and machinery, there was a very low risk of making any serious mistakes. Fucking up the exhaust valves or melting the plastic wiring, for instance.

Sitting crosslegged to one side of the bike, the bunker’s garage door wide open to admit better ventilation with the dry wind, Rat had been busily re-painting the colours of the bike. The anti-rust paint coat did not need a touch-up so he had been focusing his attention on the main body.

There were several plastic tarps stretched out under the bike, rolls of duct tape, papers, an old floor fan, and tins of paint. Drops of oil, plus primer had stained the tarp, and a thin mist of coloured paint had left a even layer across Rat’s flesh arm and chest, the result after the first and _last_ trouble with the airbrush gun.

It’d take longer to scrub the dried paint off his skin than it would to re-do any flaws in the bike’s new colours; a bridge to cross later should he remember the mess he’d made. There was always a price when having fun.

Shifting his position to kneel instead, Junkrat resumed working at finishing the polishing of the last exhaust pipe with sandpaper, his prosthetic hand used to brace the bike against the pull and drag of the smooth paper. Wearing an old industrial mask, his breathing was laboured through it, but he didn’t care – he aimed to get the bike done before Hog had returned from a supply run.


End file.
